The New Kid
by ledancingninja
Summary: So there's Blaine. Blaine is popular, Blaine has great friends, Blaine doesn't have a care in the world. Then, Kurt comes and changes everything up. Some for the better, some for the not-so-better. Rated M.


**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

**A/N; **Something that came to me while I was doing my math homework. I have high hopes for this. Warning, Blaine is real OOc in this fic, soooo bare with me.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson wandered around the large abandoned corridor on the third floor of his private school quietly. His hands were folded behind his head, elbows spread out as if he were relaxing on the ground. The uniform blazer he wore was unbuttoned, his tie was loosened and his gelled curls were slightly ruffled. Basicly, he looked as if he'd had a nice shag. Which he did by the way, the poor unsuspecting freshman was no match for Blaine's natural charms. After being satisfied fully, he would always come up to the third floor to have some peace and quiet. The classrooms up here were never used anyway.<p>

Finally, the bell sounded, ending third lesson and commencing lunch period. Blaine nonchalantly made his way downstairs, finally being greeted by the large crowd of boys that flooded the second and first floors of the building. The cafeteria was located on the second floor, so Blaine had only one flight of stairs and a short hallway to walk down until he was bet by the warm smell of the kitchens cooking up whatever was on the lunch menue. He spotted his normal table almost immediantly, and was glad to see his friends already sitting there.

They were an odd group really. There was Wes, who was quite possibly the smartest boy in their year and yet he never seems to care about his grades. He's just naturlly a genius, though he never brakes rules and Blaine would bet money that he'd never had detention. David was the one everyone liked. He made friends easily and could quickly convince _anyone_ to be on his side of an argument. He was the most popular boy in the group of friends and was basicly the 'Leader'. Lastly, there was little Jeff. Jeff was a year below the three other boys and they treated him as such. Not so much as an inferior, just as a little brother that had to be protected. Jeff was shy and nervous and easily embarrassed, so they had him heavily gaurded. Blaine, of course, didn't care about anything except his 'brothers' and his glee club. He shagged anything that moved (Well, they had to have a penis and they had to be attractive.), and never stayed in a relationship for long. People thought he was a slut but his friends knew why he shy'd away from commitment. He'd never tell anyone else, he always came off as confident and sure of himself so he never showed weakness.

They were an odd group, but they were a family.

"Hi, Blaine." Jeff greeted him in his usual quiet, even voice. Blaine flashed him a grin, which caused the blonde to blush. (This didn't mean much, Jeff blushes all the time.)

"Hey, Blainey boy!" David exclaimed, throwing an arm around the shorter boys shoulder. "So, how was Flint?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, but didn't question how his friend knew who he was shagging at the time. He instead rolled his eyes and took one of David's french fries. "He was okay. He was real quiet though, and you know I love the screamers." Blaine leered at David.

"Well, McCall was pissed that you weren't there. There was a test today, you know that right?" Wes stopped himself and sighed, shaking his head. "Of course you knew that, nevermind."

"He'll just take his test tomorrow during study hall like he always does." Jeff told them both. "But, Blaine, Mr. McCall looked really angry. He said he'll have a job for you next time you skip out on class."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots. What could McCall possibly make me do? Clean desk's? Write lines? Brush his buttery yellow teeth?" Blaine swept his gaze across the group of boys in front of him. Wes was staring down at his tray, while David looked about to laugh out loud. Jeff was blushing deep red and holding a hand over his mouth. Blaine sighed and looked at David. "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

They all nodded. David burst into laughter.

Blaine spun in his seat and spotted the tall, scruffy looking chemistry teacher standing their. Arms crossed in front of his chest, Mr. McCall stared down at the curly hared boy disaprovingly. Blaine flashed him a toothy, charming smile.

"Hello, Mr. McCall, what brings you to the cafeteria today?"

"Well, Mr. Anderson, I thought that since you skipped my class amybe you'd want a free pass out of all the rest today."

Blaine narrowed his eyes at his least favorite teacher. "What's the catch?"

"You have to show the knew boy around. Tomorrow, he starts his classes and he needs to be shown where everything is. He has your exact schedule and is interested in the Warblers. He's also you're new roomate." McCall smirked down at the shocked face of Blaine Anderson.

"You're joking."

"Nope."

Groaning, Blaine looked up at the smirking man. "Where is he?"

At this, McCall moved aside, revealing the boy who apparently he was talking about. Blaine was blown away. He was...perfect. He looked pretty feminine, and yet you could obviously see he was male. His skin looked...pale and smooth and Blaine thought if he touched, it'd be really soft. Blaine stared at the boy, trying to figure out what color his eyes were, until he noticed that boy looked uncomfortable under his gaze. Smiling, Blaine stood and stepped up to the boy who he held out his hand to.

"Blaine Anderson." He said, in greeting. Finally, the boy smiled this adorable little grin back at him and grasped Blaine's hand.

"Kurt Hummel."


End file.
